


Stardust

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [316]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: stardust: noun: stahr-dust: a naively romantic quality;(not in technical use) a mass of distant stars appearing as tiny particles of dust.first recorded use: 1835-45





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facepalm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079574) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



> From the Facepalm verse...

"What?"

Sherlock shook his head and returned his focus to his laptop. John sighed and closed his eyes again, only to open them ten minutes later to find Sherlock gazing at him again, with a bit of stardust in his eyes.

"Sherlock."

"Sorry. It's just, the last few weeks, I haven't actually - I mean with all the cases and your schedule. I haven't had time to just look at you, and I didn't realise it until I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting, because that's what people do, in waiting rooms, isn't it, besides drink, or not drink really terrible coffee? You wait and have time to think about everything, like the last words I said to you the last time we woke up together in bed. That was a week ago, and I was trying to remember -"

"Need the loo."

"What?"

"That's what you said, a week ago, when you woke up. 'Need the loo.'"

"No."

"Yep."

Sherlock closed his laptop and laid it aside, then looked down at his hands. "Do I tell you enough?"

John shifted slightly on the hospital bed, patting the spot next to him. "Come 'ere."

Sherlock shrugged out of his jacket and slipped out of shoes, then crawled into the bed and sighed as John rested his head on his shoulder.

"We've been together, let's see... five years now, right?"

"Five years, four months, two weeks, 1 day..."

"Over five years." 

"Yes."

"There hasn't been a day when you haven't, in some way, either by using the actual words, or kissing me, or making me tea, or just looking at me as if I am the only person in the world other than yourself in over five years. Do you know how very lucky I am, to have that? Not everyone gets to fall in love, especially not with their best friend, and most people, once they fall in love, think they have done enough, once it has officially been declared. You, my lovely idiot, every day, you make sure I know how much you love me."

"Just making sure."

"Now, I really need to sleep, so I can get out of here sooner and you can spoil me silly at home."

"Right, I'll just go see if I can deduce -" 

"Stay, please, just can you stay here and hold me until I fall asleep, and then you can go deduce whomever and whatever you wish."

Sherlock wrapped his arms lightly around John and kissed his hair, and hummed the piece of music he always played at home when John needed to fall asleep.

 

John yawned and turned his head enough to know that Sherlock was still there.

"Deduce anything?"

"Uhmhmm..."

"What?"

"You have one-hundred and three new grey hairs since the last time I counted, most, I'm sure can be attributed to me in some way; you smell different in hospital than you do at home, which is understandable, a lack of real tea and your soap, mostly, I'll have to ask Mrs. H to bring some of both when she visits later today; and that I love you approximately 3.2 times more than I did yesterday, but I might have the math a bit wrong, maths was never my strongest subject."

"You've done nothing but deduce me for the last -"

"Four hours and twenty-two minutes. Yes."

John snuggled closer against Sherlock and closed his eyes again. "Idiot."

"Uhmmhmmm, your idiot. Oh, and you're having those swedish meatballs again for lunch."

"Not again..."

"Sleep, John, we'll be home soon, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I do."


End file.
